I will always love you-
by Author2b9411bloggergirl
Summary: This IS a sad story, I'm warning you! It takes place during the final battle at Hogwarts. You've been warned!


ADMIN GINNY POTTER'S (who is on Facebook) PHC, that I wrote:

"Caitlin! Caitlin!" a voice called out to me, I turned, my brown hair swishing in my face. A sighed in relief as Fred Weasley came running over to me. He picked me up in his strong arms, twirling me around in a warm, greeting embrace.

"I was so worried, when we got separated in that corridor-," I cut him off, kissing him. He kissed me back, softly, lovingly, I never wanted another person to kiss me, I only wanted Fred Weasley. We broke away, unwillingly.

Suddenly, Fred pushed me down. "UMPH!" He rolled over, shooting green and red streams of magic over the pile of rubble that we now sat behind. I looked over the top of the mound, there stood a deatheater, firing mercilessly at us.

"Go! GO!" he yelled, motioning to me. We both began to run. We jumped over baby acromantulas and helped each other over rubble.

As we came around to the corner of one corridor, we saw two feet sticking out from where two walls met. I approached the feet, my green eyes making their way up the long owners of the scuffed, ripped up tennis shoes, to a bloody, dirt coated face. I bent down beside them, Fred soon at my side.

He reached around me, placing two dusty fingers on the person's neck. "She's still alive," he said to me. Inspecting the scene more, I noticed that her leg was bleeding profusely, her black hair clung to her sweat soaked face, her brownish eyes trying desperately to stay open.

She coughed. "Don't worry, we'll help you," I assured the girl, who appeared to be a fourth year, maybe third. I began to take off my belt, to stem the blood flow a bit, but as I looked up, I saw that Fred's hand was over the girl's leg. A warm, reddish-yellow-green glow emanated from his hand. Slowly, the wound closed, leaving only a red, sticky reminder of what had once been.

"Fred, what'd you do? That was incredible!" I exclaimed, I had never seen such magic, until today I hadn't even known that it EXISTED! "A healing spell, old form of magic, learned it from Lupin," his breathing had quickened. "Are you okay?" I asked him, concernedly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just takes a bit out of me," he said in between breaths. We stood, I helped Fred's shaky frame stabilize. We pushed the girl's feet back behind the still standing pillars, hesitant to leave her, and Fred took my hand, leading me away.

Down the corridor, an acromantula blocked our path. Then another joined its sibling. Fred's wand was at the ready, I snatched mine out. We began the 8-legged vs. 2-legged duel. Fred stunned one,"Go!" he yelled to me. I dance around the rubble.

As I went to restart my fire, there was suddenly a loud "BOOM!" and the ceiling caved in. I fell backwards. What had happened to Fred? Had he been crushed? They were separated and he was weaker than normal, that was all that mattered. I quickly got to my feet.

As the dust cleared, I saw yellow covering the floor, spreading along throughout all of the spaces between the stone. Acromantula blood. A hairy, brown leg twitched beneath the stone rubble, a nerve reaction that happened in spiders when they were killed, apparently it applied to acromantula as well. I cringed, I loved animals, all of them. I looked away, back up at the wall, or rather fallen wall, before me.

"Fred! Fred, can you hear me? Are you alright?" I cupped my hand at the side of my mouth and yelled. My heart raced, filling the silence, as I waited. A faint coughing was soon followed by a hoarse,"Yeah, I'm fine. You hurt, Caitlin?" "No, I'm fine," I sighed, hands shaking.

"How are we going to move all of this rubble? Can you squeeze through anywhere?" I called, searching for a free crack. "No, go on ahead, don't stop! I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall. I'll go around the long way!" "Ok, I'll see in you a bit!" I called back, reluctant as I was, I knew that we had no choice.

He stuck a hand through the rubble. "Take this, I don't want it to get broken, think of it as an early birthday present." I cautiously stepped forward, reluctantly taking the small object from his hand. I didn't want to take anything from him, it seemed too final.

Opening my dirty hand, I saw a moon stone set inside of a silver oval, the chain still glinting. "Oh, Fred!" I whispered. I bent down, looking through the small space. "It's not as pretty as you, but it reminds me of the night we went to the Yule Ball." I smiled, a tear cutting a clean path down my face. I didn't believe it at the time, but looking back, I knew this was good bye.

George had traded places with him, taking Angelina Johnson to the Ball, so that Fred and I could go, we hadn't met very long before then. The day we had met, had been on the Quidditch field. I was in the stands, Fred was playing. The sky had been a stormy color, but in a beautiful way. Fred had looked down, waiting for the bludger, and our eyes had met. When we went to the Ball, I had worn a periwinkle dress, tear drop beads on the torso, a gray-blue shawl covering my delicate shoulders.

I knew that he was thinking back to that point. He reached through the rubble, wiping my tear away. More promptly followed. He continued wiping. He smirked, which caused me to smile. "Good, now I can see those adorable freckles," he beamed, a small chuckle escaping his lips. I wanted to kiss those lips, I wanted to so badly.

"Alright, run to the Great Hall, don't stop, for anything." We looked at each other's eyes once more, I took his hand, searching his. I knew he was afraid, how could he not be, but he didn't show it. I nodded, he released my hand, smiled once more, and took off.

I ran as well, my feet moved ever quicker as I thought of us meeting in the Hall. I'd be in his arms once more, the quicker I ran, the sooner that moment would be. I passed chaos, disorder, and battles, stumbling over fallen pieces of the castle, cursing my small, yet clumsy feet. I hated them!

Finally, I rounded to the stairs, ran down as quickly as I could, and made one last dash into the great hall. I made my way into the middle, heading toward the sea of red haired people. I hoped that Fred was here by now, he should have been, my tripping had slowed me down.

The sight that met me was devastating. George turned, eyes red, Molly's were to, as were Ginny's, and all of the other's. I slowed down, walking forward to what they were all circled around.

I fell forward in shock, George catching me and lowering me to my knees. I looked up at Mrs. Weasley, who turned and hid her face in her husband. I looked up at him, looking...I don't honestly know what, comfort, reassurance, guidance, a big "Gotcha!" He merely closed his eyes.

I touched Fred's ice cold hand. "No," I said quietly. "No, you promised me. You promised!" I sobbed, still holding the necklace. I leaned into him, but it was not the same. His body, that had once been strong and warm, was now cold and stiff. His eyes were dimmed, but one thing remained the same. His smile, his trademark smirk still played on his face.

I gave him a quick peck, my tears merging with his ghostly face. "I love you," I whispered in his ear. I had, I had loved him, but I had never gotten to tell him. I should have told him sooner, why hadn't I told him sooner? I had had plenty of opportunities. I had my chance, now it was gone, snatched in what seemed like an instant.

I felt something brush my face, and I could have sworn that I heard a familiar voice say:

"I love you to, Caitlin, and I always will."


End file.
